


The Black Parade

by SunshineBomb



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emo, MCR, Poetry, Song Lyrics, The Black Parade, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: My Chemical Romance poetry.





	The Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the lyrics used. They belong to MCR.

Come one, come all!  
Wouldn't it be grand to  
Walk among the famous living dead?  
Give me a shot to remember, and  
Carry on.   
Would you have the guts to  
Tell me I'm an angel?  
'Cause the hardest part of this is  
We all go to hell.   
So, shut your eyes,  
Strike a violent pose;  
You won't feel a thing.   
I am not afraid to walk this world alone;  
I'll be here for a while.


End file.
